Tiger Mask
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Kougaiji is sealed for a 1000 years. He is trapped in the ruins of his castle until one day he is freed by Sanzo's reincarnation. He tries to remember why he was sealed in the first place and how to get used to the new world around him.


**Hey! Foxsoul here. Its been a long while since I wrote a good decent fanfic. Blah.. Anyway give ****Meicdon13** **some credit. For he or she gave me a great idea for this fanfic after I read hers. Its pretty awesome. Its called Eclipse... Anyway I'm going to keep all their original names..why..because..I'm lazy and I will get confused. **

* * *

** Kougaiji's POV **

Its...dark. I'm alone. How long has it been since the last time I seen the sun? I don't know...I'm trapped. Silence. Then only sound I hear is the chains that bind me to one room to my once beautiful castle, now in ruins Its been about thousand years.

I was sealed...by the heavens. I can't remember why... I didn't do anything wrong...at least I don't think I did. I don't know...Its boring here..in total darkness.

* * *

Sanzo walked down the streets. He sighed a bit. It was raining. How he hated the rain. The blonde continued to walk down the streets of a Chang'on. It is cluttered with buildings, churches, and schools.

The blond blinks a bit as he reaches into his pocket and taking out his cell phone. It's vibrating. Sanzo flips it open and places it against his ear.

"Hello?"

_" Hey, Sanzo. Its been awhile." _

"Hakkai..."

_Hakkai chuckles. " Anyway. I found something interesting. I was wondering if you want to be a part of it." _

Sanzo blinked "Interesting? What is it?"

_"Meet me in my class room in ten minutes. Its better if I tell you face to face." _

"Fine. This better be good." he said hanging up. Sanzo turn and began to walk faster towards a college campus near by. After some time passed, the blonde reaches Hakkai's class room. He looks at the college professor.

"What is so god damn important?" he asked.

Hakkai smiled "I'm glad you could make it." he said walking over and tossing some pictures down on the desk. The blonde picks them up and begins to take a look.

"Look. I found some ruins of a castle that is located under a cave system. I was wondering if you can grant me permission to enter and look around."

Sanzo sighed " I see." he mumbled and continue to look at the pictures.

"Its good to have a friend who works for the government." Hakkai smiled.

"If it was anyone else. I would told them fuck no. But..you helped me out before. So this will make us even." he said.

Hakkai continue to smile. "Great" he said. "Lets head over there. You can see for yourself."

Sanzo looked at him. "Alright" he said and followed the long hair brunette out to his jeep. Sanzo got into the passenger's seat. Hakkai slipped into the drivers side.

"I wonder if there is going to be anything of interest to find this castle." Sanzo said. Hakkai looked at him for a moment then back at the road.

"I hope so. If we do find anything. Allow me to study it first."

"Whatever. You are the college professor" the blond said.

Hakkai smiled " Yes. I like studying things"

"Weirdo" Sanzo said.

Hakkai laughed a bit. "You are not so normal, yourself"

"Are you talking about my power?"

"Yes. I still find it odd that you can predict where a bullet is going to shoot off and how you can deflect it." Hakkai said.

Sanzo sighed "Whatever...its just luck. Nothing special about it."

"I doubt that" Hakkai said. They drove off the road and into the forest. Hakkai turned on the 4-wheel-drive.

Sanzo looked around. "Its pretty deep in the forest..."

Hakkai nodded "Yes" he said.

They drove for about an half an hour. Hakkai stop in front of the cave. The brown hair man grabbed some gear from the back. He tossed a flash light to Sanzo. The blonde followed Hakkai into the cave.

It was cold inside the cave. Sanzo looked around. It was getting dark and the sunlight from the opening from the cave began to fade away.

Hakkai smiled " I hope you are not scared of the dark"

Sanzo blinked "No" he said simply.

Hakkai smiled and chuckled. They walked for a few hours.

Kougaiji looked up a bit. He could of sworn..he heard footsteps. The red headed prince listened carefully. He heard voices. They are faint but..they are there.

"How much longer?" Sanzo asked.

"We are almost there." Hakkai chuckled.

Sanzo sighed as they walked to the ruins of the castle. Hakkai smiled "Here we are."

The blonde looked up and blinked. "Whoa." he said. " Its almost in perfect condition."

Hakkai nodded "Yes. It's quite impressive."

Sanzo walked up to the stone door and pushed it open. He enter the castle ruins. Hakkai followed close behind. He looked around at the halls.

"Amazing" he said.

Sanzo continue to walk through the halls. It was strange..He felt like he been here before. A deja vu feeling. The blonde stopped in front of a door. Sanzo pushed it open.

Kougaiji looked up at faint light that enter the room as the door open. He saw a being stand in the door way but the shadows hidden his face.

Sanzo looked at the red head and tilted his head confused. "Hakkai! I found something real interesting!"

The brown hair man was looking at a painting when he heard Sanzo's voice. He turned and blinked. "What did you find?" he asked jogging over. He pointed the flash light in the room and stared at the red head.

Kougaiji was wearing a pure white kimono with black roses printed on the faded fabric. His hair had grown long and no longer part in three ways. It reached down to the ground if he stood up. The demon prince also was wearing a porcelain tiger mask.

Sanzo stared at him and frowned. "How could anyone be down here? Its impossible..."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "Look..it's ears. They are pointed."

Sanzo looked at the brown hair man. "So its not human"

Kougaiji stayed silent. The voices...He knew them. Sanzo..and Hakkai? How can they be? Its been nearly a thousand years.

Sanzo walked into the room and knelt down beside the red head. Kougaiji turned and looked up at Sanzo. It was him...but how. He still looks the same. Same hair, Same intense stare.

Sanzo blinked " Can you understand us?" he asked. Kougaiji nodded. Sanzo look down at the chains and blinked.

"You're stuck." He said.

"Yes.." Kougaiji said softly. Its been awhile since he spoken to anyone. Sanzo took out his gun, which he always carried around.

"Hold still" he said. He shot the shackles off of Kougaiji's wrists.

Kougaiji rubbed his wrists and Sanzo grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "Lets go." he said. Kougaiji blinked and let the blonde drag him out.

"Lets go back to the surface, Hakkai" Sanzo said. Hakkai nodded and followed them.

A few hours passed. The soon reached the surface. Kougaiji shut his eyes because the sun was blinding. It also felt so good against his skin.

Sanzo stared at Kougaiji in better light. The blond frowned. There was that strange feeling of deja vu.

Hakkai walked over to Kougaiji. "This is an amazing find" he said.

Kougaiji looked at him and backed up a bit. Hakkai looked him over "What are you. You have claws and pointed ears."

The red head blinked "I'm a demon."

Hakkai blinked and glanced at Sanzo then at the red head.

"How? Demons where wipe off the face of the planet almost 500 years ago." Hakkai said.

Kougaiji gasp a bit and looked down. " I-I see" he said.

Sanzo walked closer to Kougaiji. "How long have you been down there?" he asked.

Kougaiji looked up at him. " I...think about 1000 years."

Hakkai blinked "A 1000! Wow...how is it that you are still alive?" he asked.

Kougaiji blinked "I'm..not too sure." he said.

Sanzo sighed. Hakkai looked at him "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

The blonde sighed. "I guess we can't leave him here. He has to come with us."

Hakkai nodded. "Well..he can't stay at my place. I have a family and I think a 1000 year old demon will freak them out a bit." he said.

Sanzo sighed "Fine. He can stay with me."

"You do live alone" Hakkai smiled. "It will be better."

Sanzo looked at Kougaiji "Listen up. You'll stay with me for awhile."

Kougaiji blinked "Alright" he said.

Sanzo got into the jeep. Hakkai help Kougaiji in the back. He then got into the driver's side and drove off into the city.

Sanzo looked back at Kougaiji. "You got a name?"

Kougaiji nodded. "Kougaiji"

Even the name gave Sanzo that feeling. He turned and sighed. They sat silently as the drove into the city.


End file.
